


he is oxygen, and you are dying to breathe (basorexia)

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (at some point probably), 50 kisses challenge, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, angst (??? finally at chap 6), atsumu is the superior twin, i still love him, it's free therapy baby, mainly fluff though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: #basorexia : (n.) the overwhelming desire to kiss50 ways to kiss atsumu miya
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 72





	1. a kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck.

**Author's Note:**

> no, i will never shut up about him, i'm embracing my inner clown as well as my undying love for the, i will still admit, the lesser twin.  
> also, there are chances i'll never finish this but you can't stop me from trying because tsum-tsum is my new confort character so it's free therapy for me baby

you’re late and he knows it. you look unkempt, and anxious, sneaking glances at the court below — the court where you should be standing with the rest of your teammates. you’re already in your volleyball jersey, hair up in a messy ponytail because you were running around as you tied them, the lost pendant of your captain around your neck as she had sent you to retrieve it in the bleachers.

you _are_ late, should be storming down the set of stairs because the match is about to start, you are in possession of the good-luck charm of your ace, who cannot play without it, and also without you, the starting setter of the team — but still you hesitate, and pouts while looking his way.

the bastard is _smirking_ , love knowing he has this hold on you. that you can’t just pass by him without demanding a hug or a kiss, especially when you’re this stressed. you don’t need any luck, don’t have any charms you keep with you during important games, but you’ve never went out on the court before at least a kiss from your boyfriend (which usually turns into this huge make out session, ending with promises of a sleepless night _« as a reward if you win »_ what you pretty much always do). today though, you’ve been all over the place — lost item and all, so you had no time to let loose in the arms of your lover.

your gaze flicker between the court, and then atsumu : beautiful, handsome atsumu, the celebrity setter of inarizaki who still found time to watch you play before the start of his own match. it is like that between you two and the only thing that could make you miss one of your partner’s game would be one of your own. he gestures you to come, and you decide that you have time for just _one_ kiss.

his arms wrap around your waist as soon as you’re within his reach, already tilting your head up to have him capture your lips with his — oh, how you want to deepen the kiss right now. it is blasphemy against the god that he is to have to leave so soon.

but you have to, and so you resolve to slip away from his embrace and off to where you’re supposed to already be, not without him shifting to keep you in his arms longer, lips trailing down to press another kiss against your jaw, then, when he pulls you back against him, in your neck. your body reacts like it always does and you expose more of your skin to him, a quiet hum dying in your throat as you weakly try to push him away. there are people there, and they are staring.

« _tsumu_ , i have to go. » you whisper, a whine that makes him chuckle against your skin. you sound pleasantly aroused and you have him to thank for that. you hate that your head won’t be in the game as much as it will be with him, thinking about how bad you want him right now. at least not for a few minutes.

he finally lets you go, « can’t let your team without its genius setter, hm ? go off then, princess. come back to me victorious. » and the smile he gives you is so loving, you know that he finds more value in you than just your talent for volleyball. you smile back, already running towards the staircase.


	2. a hello/goodbye kiss that is given without thinking, where neither person thinks twice about it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first time you kiss in front of the team, it is good morning.   
> the first time you kiss in public, it is a good-bye. 

the first time you kiss in front of the team, it is _good morning_.

over the two years you’ve been a manager for the volleyball team, as well as the almost neighbor of the twins, you’ve gotten used to walking from and to school with them. maybe this explains why you are the closest with them, or why you fell in love with atsumu — constantly around him, getting closer, getting to see more of him than just what he lets appear.

osamu watched your feelings bloom into a romance, conveniently kept secrets for so many reasons : his brothers fangirls, your admirers, your awkwardness... this is your first relationship and you wanted to take this slow without the constant pressure that must come with being the official girlfriend of inarizaki’s most wanted boy ; and knew of course. he is both your biggest shipper, and your first hater, constantly teasing his brother or fake-gagging at the cheesiness between you two when you were _(n’t)_ alone.

of course, you can’t always join the twins on the way to school — sometimes they just head out way too early, while you prefer to sleep some more, because you’re particularly tired or because you have a test first period and you’ve stayed up late studying for it. the team doesn’t need a manager so much during morning practice, nor before their first break anyway, so that when you usually show up.

you’re still tired though, when you step into the gym after clearly not enough hours of sleep. the team is taking a pause,and the boys’ idle chatter is only broken enough for them to greet you before picking up where they left off after you’ve greeted them back with a smile.

you’re on auto-pilot mode when you walk up to atsumu, arm wrapping around his waist as you give him a side hug and shove your shoulders against him in a playful, more proper greeting. you hear ‘samu call you _‘disgusting, and so early in the morning’_ when you make a move to stand on your toes to reach his brother’s lips and press a kiss on them, as you would have done if you’ve picked them up before practice.

« good morning, beautiful. » atsumu says, and his voice seems to resonate a lot more now that the gym is completely silent, every other boy gone quiet. did you really just kiss him without any sort of preamble ?

_what-the-fuck_ s echo around you as the team demands an explanation, and more importantly apologies : how come were they not told that you were dating ? this team is one big family and you aren’t allowed to keep such secrets from each other.

they’re only mad for a minute though, very quick to indulge you in a hug and playfully kick their setter in the chins as they congratulate you.

the first time you kiss in public, it is a _good-bye._

he passes by your table in the cafeteria, ready to go back to class but your hand reaches for him without you even ordering it to ; eyes still glued to your friends as they gossip.

your fingers feather against his, and you feel him slowing down and stopping — taking your hand and making you look up just in time to receive the chastest of kisses, a mere brush of his lips against yours before he pulls away with the devilish smile only him knows the secret of. the one that always makes you fall in love with him all over again and also weak in the knees. the one that tells you he loves you and feels so blessed to have you in his life, to have you return his feelings.

you chase his lips, hoping for a longer kiss but he doesn’t indulge your silent demand, no matter how bad he wants to kiss you properly, too, and for a thousand reasons : he is late, and people are staring. he figures you won’t really like the attention after he is gone, the whole point of having kept your relationship hidden so far. if it was only up to him, the whole world would already know that you are his.

is anyone really surprised though, when his hand gently cups your cheek, caressing your skin with his thumb. « i’m already late, princess. » he says softly, « but i’ll see you later, okay ? » and you know he will, right after school and at practice — you two are a match made in heaven, with him the star setter of inarizaki’d volleyball team, and you its manager, as well as one of the top student in your year. you were bound to get together.

you smile back as his touch goes, atsumu already walking away and off to class while you have a different time table today. « hm. i love you. » you say, a little louder as he is now further away.

he spins on his heels, looking at you with the biggest grin as he says it back. he loves you so much, and you’ll be mortified when the realization that you just did and said that will sink in but for now ?? oh, it feels glorious to have a majority of the boys sitting in the room glaring at him out of sheer jealousy.

you go back to your friends, your boyfriend finally gone, only to have them gawk at you with pure disbelief written on their faces. « did you just ?? please tell me you didn’t use the l-word with atsumu _fucking_ miya. »

you frown for a while, then blush : suddenly hit by second hand embarrassment. you can’t produce another answer than a high pitched whine as you hide your reddened face in your arms.


	3. morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « babe, why do you have to get up so fucking early it’s still the middle of the night ? » he groans, not so asleep anymore by your fault. he doesn’t seem mad or annoyed in the slightest though, as his hold around your waist tightens, refusing to let you go. he is tired of waking up without you by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i get up at 5 am everyday to prepare for my classes and i'm not even the student in this student/teacher thing who knew being a teacher would be so exausting i regret my life choices please give me unemployment ): 
> 
> also i need atsumu to be by my side as i wake up at this ungodly hour, the sun isn't even up and i have to leave the house to go to the middle school i work at someone shoot me in the head i crave death (or just a coma. a coma would be nice)

you want to die. no matter how much you love the song you carefully chose as your alarm clock last night, the perfect voice of your favorite singer sounds like nothing more than a shrill buzzing in your ear.

you are _so_ tired, but you still grunt and turn the alarm off with one hand, your phone falling to the ground due to your sleep-induced clumsiness. you only groan in response — the device has seen worse — as you cuddle closer to your _husband_ sleeping by your side.

you hate that you have to wake up when it’s so warm against him, and so cold outside, you hate that you won’t get to share breakfast with him and you hate that you hate it. atsumu is tired, so much more than you are when he makes his living out of playing sports. he needs the rest, and still you’d like nothing more than wake him up, hear him whine but still get up with you, even if he would go back to sleep as soon as you’re out of the door.

« _babe_ , why do you have to get up so fucking early it’s still the middle of the night ? » he groans, not so asleep anymore by your fault. he doesn’t seem mad or annoyed in the slightest though, as his hold around your waist tightens, refusing to let you go. he is tired of waking up without you by his side.

you nuzzle into his chest, eyes still closed — even though you wouldn’t see anything more with them open as the sun hasn’t risen yet and won’t for another hour, if not two. you press kisses against his skin where you lips can reach. « i’m sorry tsumu, i’m waking you up while you should get some rest. »

still your lips continue to kiss up his chest, collarbone and neck, drawing soft hums that you never get to hear when he is fully awake. his lips do the same, brushing against your forehead, eyebrows, temples — your nose bumping together clumsily, bordering on head-butting each other as you try to find the other’s lips without having to make the effort of opening your eyes or raising your hands over the covers to guide you.

you finally find what you were looking for, pressing lazy, sloppy kisses that aren’t helping you want to get out of bed — it doesn’t matter that you’re bumping your chin against his, that your lips barely move, you just want to fall back to sleep. but you can’t, and so you lean away and open your eyes to the darkness of the room.

even the bedsheets are cold where your body warmth hasn’t lingered, and it makes you whine. « do you want me to get up with you ? » tsumu asks, in his deep and sleepy voice, already scooting closer. you weakly push him away.

« it’s fine love, get some sleep for me. » you say, gathering all your strength, then getting up. the cold make you tense up, and you shake when you unlock your phone to have just enough light to look around for one of your husband’s sweaters without it being too bright to wake him up.

he is in deep sleep once again when you leave the confines of your room to grab your much needed coffee, already knowing that the only thing on your mind today will be to get your work done quickly to go back home to atsumu’s cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> living the 'when i blink, i close my eyes for a second so i guess this can be considered resting' live right now !!!! stay tuned for my breakdown, can't wait to pass out from the lack of sleep haha !!


	4. an awkward kiss given after a first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how come no one ever kissed you when you looked this cute all the time ? how could any of your past boyfriends (because he knows you have dated, some relationships lasting for a while) pass on the opportunity to kiss you when he knows he would kill for just a brush of your lips against his ?

he doesn’t want to leave. you want him to stay.

the evening went perfectly according to atsumu’s plan, and you can say for sure that it was the best date you’ve ever been to — not that you’ve gone on a lot of them in your life, though, but even so, you can’t think of a better way to spend the evening with your friend. _boyfriend_ , sorry.

it is weird to call him this. your _boyfriend_ , when he has been your friend for so long before. you’ve know atsumu for almost as long as you can remember, being his twin brother’s best friend since elementary school. you’ve always hung around them, with osamu more than atsumu, without disliking the slightly older brother : your personality just matches samu’s better than his, as far as friendship is concerned.

it is atsumu that stole your heart though, rather unexpectedly. you usually don’t fall for guys like him, preferring soft pretty boys to atsumu’s handsome womanizer’s vibe. still you’ve liked him for months, while he had liked you for _years_ — and he is fucking glad for your change of heart, for finally getting the chance to ask you out on a date.

so he took you to the cinema to watch a movie, then to the fanciest restaurant (just to impress), you walked around town with your arms linked and you shivering against him each time the wind blew too hard and now there you are, in front of your house after he walked you home. you’re just a little early, and still have a few minutes before your extended curfew.

if you loosened up throughout the evening, you’re now anxious all over again, trying not to let it show as you play with atsumu’s fingers. « i had a great time. » you tell him, looking up. « it was very nice of you to take me out. »

he smiles in response. « i’m glad you enjoyed my company. i’m trying really hard to impress you so it’s nice to know it’s working. » and you wonder why there is so much pressure on him. you are aware of the complicated feelings he has towards his brother, both loving him as any siblings would love each other (especially when they are as close as twins) while also having this weird inferiority complex. he is the lesser one. the annoying one. he can’t believe you like him back when you should, objectively, be in love with samu instead. still you love _him_ and you made it clear. you don’t like knowing that he doubts himself.

you lean into his touch when his knuckles brush against your skin, careful and gentle, and when he cradles your cheek in his palm. « there is something i really want to do, but I’m afraid you will not like or want it so even though it sounds kinda lame... can i kiss you ? »

and really it doesn’t sound so lame at all, you even appreciate the thought. you wouldn’t want to be kissed out of the blue like this, especially after a _first_ date — atsumu is just a little too used to girls swooning at his feet and willing to damn themselves for a kiss.

you don’t. and it is scaring him. he is so afraid of rejection and still he looks at you with a mix of anxiety (what if you say no ?) and hope (please say yes). « i would like that i think... it’s just that... i’ve never kissed anyone before so i don’t know what to do. »

atsumu blinks, bewildered by your words. how come no one ever kissed you when you looked this cute all the time ? how could any of your past boyfriends (because he knows you have dated, some relationships lasting for a while) pass on the opportunity to kiss you when he knows _he_ would kill for just a brush of your lips against his (and he can come up with a list of other who are in the same case, starting by his own brother, as well as two of his teammates) ? « you’re not supposed to do anything special, just relax. »

he steps closer until you’re looking up at him, thumb caressing your skin to try to rid you of your nervousness before slowly leaning in only to have you push his chest back. « okay, but seriously, what if i suck ? are you sure you really want to kiss me ? »

and you look so genuinely concerned that atsumu is more endeared than he is annoyed. both his hands cup your cheeks now, as he gently squishes them. you whine a little. « yes, i am sure. stop saying nonsense and close your eyes now, or i’ll never get to do it. »

you comply, shoulder tensed and lips tightly pressed together. you don’t think you’ve ever felt so anxious before, but man, do you want this. it is the first time you want to be kissed.

his thumbs brush against your skin enough to make you relax. he leans in again, nose bumping against yours in a sweet eskimo kiss as his eyes close, too. « are you sure you want me to do it ? » he asks once more, hot breath falling on your lips. you hum in response.

you can clearly sense the smile on his lips when they press against yours in a gentle kiss. you half expect him to deepen the kiss, but all he does is pull your lower lip between his — drawing a small pleased mewl from you — before pulling away. you want to chase his lips, and you think you do, raising your head just a little to claim another kiss, but never go through with it as embarrassment hits you. you open your eyes to his handsome smile. « see ? you were absolutely perfect. thank you for letting me kiss you. » and how is he so good at saying the right thing sometimes ? « you should probably go though, or your father will come look for you and he’ll give me hell from bringing you home late. i’ll see you on monday ? »

you nod, and thank him for the night, his hands back in yours with fingers entwined. you really wish you could stay with him forever, snuggle up right into his arms, but you open your door instead. you are smiling and overhyped when you greet your parents and walk up to your room, falling onto your bed with the sudden urge to text your best friend. « i just got kissed by your brother and it was amazing. » you type, and send. « don’t tell him though. »

and it took you quite a while to calm down and get to sleep after that, the adrenaline refusing to leave you be.


	5. a kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he knows you’re thinking about his brother right now ; about the fact that you are in osamu’s room, as well as his, given that they were sharing it. this is a valid concern, but he doesn’t like knowing you are thinking of another man when his lips are on your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will die on the osasuna hill i don't know why but i think they are neat together.   
> also i still need to watch s4 part 2 but i don't know, the twins sharing a room seem plausible to me i mean why wouldn't they

you arch into him, his lips pressing kisses along your jaw line and down your neck. your fingers tangle in his hair when he starts paying attention to the sensitive spot on your neck. « tsumu... » you whine for him to stop but the sound is nothing more than a soft moan of pleasure, you even allow him a better access to your skin. « are you sure we can ..? »

he hums against your skin, just a little annoyed. he knows you’re thinking about his brother right now ; about the fact that you are in osamu’s room, as well as his, given that they were sharing it. this is a valid concern, but he doesn’t like knowing you are thinking of another man when his lips are on your neck. « at suna’s. » he still says. « won’t come back for a while. » after all, the younger twin only left a short time ago and often looses track of the time when he founds himself cuddling his boyfriend while watching a movie (or while suna naps). atsumu can’t blame him, he knows he can spend hours just being content to have you sleeping in his arms. he kind of wishes you could stay there forever, fall asleep and wake next to each other everyday.

you seem to relax a little, relieved, and your boyfriend uses the opportunity to press you down further against the mattress, hovering over you now that there is an obvious bruise on the side of your neck — you’re _his._

your arms wind around his neck to pull him down to you, lips already seeking his while you accommodate him better between your spread legs, hooked around his waist. he has you breathless in less than two minutes, assaulting your lips with restless kisses that leave you moaning in his mouth, but you wouldn’t want it any other way. atsumu is kissing you, and as usual, he does it so well.

« tsumu, have you seen my — » the door open, and you jump in surprise, attention shifting to osamu, his presence forcibly bringing you back to earth. his eyes are quick to notice his brother’s hand under your skirt, the fabric hunched up so high it is exposing half of your curves, before falling over your exposed collarbone, shirt half undone by atsumu’s skilled fingers. « oh for fuck’s sake get a _room_. and one that i don’t _share,_ preferably. »

he sounds annoyed, disgusted even (and can you blame him ?) but still has the decency to turn around — still grumbling. you finally notice your disheveled state, wondering just when had atsumu started to undress you and blaming yourself from getting so worked up from a kiss. you push your boyfriend away, already apologizing as you try to fix your appearance, much to tsumu’s displeasure : _osamu, this bastard, interrupting just when we were getting to the best part._

« did you need anything ? weren’t you supposed to see rin’ today ? » you ask, red cheeks but trying your best to keep the embarrassment away by making small talk — as if osamu didn’t just walk in on you making out with his brother in his own bedroom. you’ll both be scarred forever.

« forgot my transport pass, but you guys know what ? it doesn’t matter. i’ll walk. please pretend i was never here and i’ll do the same. » he closes the door behind him as he leaves, still a little dumbfounded. atsumu really was a little fucker with no respect.

a _pouty_ little fucker with no respect, as he realizes you’re not in the mood anymore ; which doesn’t really matter, it is nice to just cuddle with you, but he was still going to find a way to give his brother hell later.


	6. kissing tears from the other's face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this relationship isn’t about leaving the other when they need comfort, or when they’re feeling down. this is about staying and seeing them through... everything. this is about being the shoulder they can cry on or the listening ear they need. this is about being there for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ciella said 'no angst for tsumu' and i said 'lmao you thought'   
> atsumu has angst so he's officially one of my fav characters i guess, since i made him suffer or something !!

osamu told you to _not_ do it, but his eyes were urging you to run to his brother and so that’s what you did. the younger twin knew that his brother was possibly in his worst state and that atsumu wanted nothing less than to see you — anyone, really — when like this and still, he hopes he’ll let you in. he’ll let you try to mend his wounded heart. he doesn’t want his (insufferable and childish yes, but still his) _other half_ to stay crying alone in the dark in a locker room after a lost game.

atsumu is crying and you’ve never seen him do so in all your years of friendship. you’ve never seen him like this, curled up against the wall with his head between his arms, shoulders shaking as he quietly sobs.

you walk up to him, kneel in front of his form, not knowing what to do and feeling _useless._ god you are bad at this — at emotions. how were you supposed to deal with another person’s pain when you weren’t dealing with yours ? how could you tell him that it was okay to cry when you hold back your own tears because they make you feel weak and worthless ?

you don’t know how to deal with this so you just make a face ; confused and awkward as you open your arms and reach out to engulf your friend in a hug. you can’t do words, but you can offer silent support.

atsumu tenses in your arms and you falter. maybe he doesn’t want that. maybe he doesn’t want you to touch him. still he seems to lean slightly toward you before pulling back and telling you to leave because he’s not fun when he is like this. it breaks your heart to hear him say that, and not only because he sounds sadder than you’ve ever heard anyone be.

« do you want me to go ? » you softly ask. he raises his head to look at you with wide eyes, as if your question surprised him. « i hope you know that i’m not only around you because it is fun, _tsum-tsum..._ » the nickname is more childish that the usual _tsumu_ you give him, but also more intimate somehow. « this relationship isn’t about leaving the other when they need comfort, or when they’re feeling down. i suck at giving advice or reassurance but i still want to stay and see you through... this. i want to be the shoulder you feel free to cry on and the person you talk to. unless you really want to be alone right now, in which case i won’t go against your will. »

« i don’t deserve you. » he says, almost collapsing in your arms, forehead resting against your shoulder. you hug him tight and let him cry there, not without telling him that _of course he deserves you_. you let him talk and rant about all the things that are weighing him down, not just about his feelings about the lost game but also everything else, everything he kept bottled up for too long now — most of them he finds silly, but you think his feelings are valid and you make sure to tell him.

he speaks about how he feels about his brother, how he sometimes hates him but how, most of the time, he wishes osamu would have swallowed him up in the womb and how that would have been better for every one. you ask him how he could even say that, stepping away from him, sounding both upset and sad for a reason he doesn’t understand. « have you seen him ? he is perfect, smart, pretty... he is the _superior twin_ , people are right. »

« no they aren’t. » your voice cracks, almost as if you were on the verge of crying, too. you take his head in your hands and make him look at you. « atsumu, on god, don’t you dare say that in front of me ever again. you are not inferior to your brother. this isn’t even a competition to know who is the better twin. he is his own person with his qualities and his flaws and you are you. »you really look like you’re holding back your tears. « please, don’t listen to them when they try to make you feel less. you are not worthless, or useless. you are... atsumu, you are so fucking amazing, how can you not know it ? »

you lean in to press a kiss to his cheek, the attention so sweet and gentle that it makes even more of his tears fall. he doesn’t deserve you, or your kindness, and he tells you : « _stop_! » and « [nickname], please, i am not — » but he finds himself unable to continue, distracted by the way your lips collect each and every tear that fall from his eyes, his skin burning under your touch. he ends up apologizing for being such a mess, his eyes finally dry.

it is his turn to cup your face in his hands, only to witness a lone tear spill and roll down your face, quickly wiped away by his thumb. he ask you why you are so upset, what about this conversation made you cry. « i don’t know tsumu, just try realizing that the person you love feels like they shouldn’t have been born and you never noticed they felt that way. for fuck’s sake, i’m so glad you’re alive. i’m so glad i have you. you are the best thing that ever happened to me — »

« i love you. » he says, a small smile on his face, stealing the words from your tongue before you get to say it first. you already know, of course, just like he knew about your feelings for him — unspoken but not hidden as the way you cared for each other made them obvious.

it is his turn to press a kiss to your cheek, just under your eye, where more tears are gathering. « i am fucking glad to have you in my life, too. »

and the next time he kisses you, it is on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i just got my inarizaki jersey today and i LOVE it, call me mrs. miya bc yeah


	7. an accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you stand so close that you’re basically sharing each other’s breath. atsumu wonders why you haven’t backed away yet, despite your obvious embarrassment, betrayed by the blush on your face.

« i should just embrace the fact that i’m dumb. who needs to pass their classes anyway ? » atsumu sighs, pushing his textbooks and notes away from him only to have you absentmindedly pushing them back in front of him, because he always does that.

atsumu needs to graduate though, and he also needs to pass his english exam if he doesn’t want to be forbidden from club activities ; which, you think, is the only reason that keeps him trying to understand the homework in front of him, even though he is far from done with it.

on the contrary, you are done and working on the next assignment, literally just here so you could help tutor him — when he isn’t to proud or lazy or whiny to ask you for guidance. you are literally one of the top student in your year and atsumu doesn’t rely on you for help because he finds it embarrassing, which is completely stupid. « [your name], can’t i just glimpse at your homework ? i promise i’ll chan— »

you turn around to face him, deadpanned and already gathering your worksheets to put them away from his prying eyes, not expecting him to be already leaning over. « tsum— » you start, only to be cut by your nose bumping into his, lips brushing against his own.

you stand so close that you’re basically sharing each other’s breath. atsumu wonders why you haven’t backed away yet, despite your obvious embarrassment, betrayed by the blush on your face.

he could be the one to lean back, of course, but the problem is that he doesn’t want to : not when he could stare at you instead, eyes flickering from one feature to another, trying to carve every little detail in his mind because he probably won’t get to see you this up close ever again.

his eyes finally lock with yours, only to notice that you are strangely staring at his lips, all the while biting down on yours, almost as if you were wondering wether to lean in for a kiss or not. he can’t think of any reason why you might want to kiss him though. « okay so— »

he was about to apologize, to change the subject, anything to keep his mind from wondering back to softness of your lips accidentally feathering against his, but is effectively shut up by your hand coming to rest on the back of his neck, the other cupping his cheek while you lean in again, with purpose this time.

your eyes are closed, your lips parted and so he does the same, pushing himself to meet you halfway. you share a sweet kiss, in which your lips fit perfectly with each other’s. he still can’t believe he is fully kissing you, even when you hum against his lips when he gently pull yours between his.

when you pull away, there’s a contented smile on your face and he takes it as enough invitation to rest his forehead against yours. that was a nice kiss. « does that mean you like me ? » he says, closing his eyes again because he just feels so nice right now. you simply hum in response.

« it doesn’t mean i’ll let you copy my paper though, hope you weren’t counting on that »you hear him whine a little, which only makes you laugh. you finally lean back, « come on now, get your head back into the game pretty boy, or that’ll be our first and last kiss. »

you don’t think you sound very convincing, and atsumu probably knows that if he were to try to kiss you again right now, you would gladly take a break from studying to make out with him — still he decides to play nice. guess he found another reason to study, and fast, if it meant getting to kiss you once he’s done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> atsumu love mail atsumu brain rot instead of brain there is atsumu


	8. one person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you lean in the way you do when you want to tell him something in confidence. « you see, i’m kinda scared my kissing skills suck... so would you, you know practice with me ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently making myself sad over some anya/aki genome fanfiction so yeah it's free therapy baby

« you’re a good kisser, right ? » atsumu nearly chokes on his water, and you watch him cough for a good two minutes with the most deadpanned expression — the question so random and unexpected that he can only manage a _what ?_ instead of some of his smooth player shit. « i mean, you must be. it is insane the number of girls you’ve had and how when you date the only word that seem to spread around school is how good you are and how most of the girls would willingly damn themselves for your attention and the chance of a kiss. »

he looks at you with a frown, not exactly knowing if he should thank you or feel insulted — you basically called him a womanizer, what he kinda was but hey, wasn’t youth all about that sweet romance ? « i’ve never had anyone complain to me so i guess i’m doing it right? » he sounds tentative, not really understanding where you want to go. « why ? »

you straighten up on the bed, invite him to sit next to you and when he is, you lean in the way you do when you want to tell him something in confidence. « you see, i’m kinda scared my kissing skills suck... so would you, you know practice with me ? »

« are you ..? » he blinks twice, slowly. « are you asking me to kiss you ? » and for practice ? god the man would kiss you for free. it is insane how bad he wants to kiss you, he practically dreams of it. « as friends ? »

« yeah. no strings attached, so i can be ready for when i get my first kiss. » you say, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to ask your childhood best friendto kiss you out of nowhere... maybe it was ? maybe being so close meant you were supposed to discover those things and experience them together and then laugh about them years later, but he doesn’t want to laugh now when he _likes_ you. « well, you would be my first kiss so i guess i should say ‘my second’ kiss. »

« are you absolutely certain you’ve never kissed _or_ been kissed before ? » he asks, weirdly suspicious. he has been ever since you came up to him earlier with your request almost as if he couldn’t believe you could want _him_ to kiss _you_. this and also the fact it seemed shady that you’ve haven’t had your first kiss yet when you were this pretty and this popular — then again, he doesn’t think anyone would approach you with the constant hovering of the twins, your two best friends since the beginning of times, as well as the presence of the team to fend off any possible suitor. _fuck,_ if word gets out that atsumu is just considering the possibility of kissing you, even he wouldn’t bet kita won’t come for his throat. « and are you sure you want to do this with me ? »

« yes, i’m positive. i want you to kiss me. » you even smile at him, not even aware of the position you put him in. he doesn’t want to say no because he wants to kiss you, but he doesn’t want to do it as a simple friend.

_no strings attached,_ you said, and atsumu wonders if he should tell you that while there wasn’t anything on your side, he certainly wasn’t immune to your charms. that he _wanted_ to kiss you and had thought about how it would feel like for a while now — staying single only because it felt wrong dating around knowing he wouldn’t ever fall in love with anyone as long as he was in love with you.

his hand comes to cup your face, « close your eyes, it is weird if you keep looking at me. » but only because he is blushing so hard. he _should_ tell you, because you deserve to know, because you only want him to do it because you are so sure he doesn’t feel this way. it would be breaking your trust, or even worse, lying to you — and still he is so scared of both rejection and the idea of you asking someone else to kiss you, so he keeps quiet : it’s okay if you don’t like him back. it’s okay if this is just a kiss with no meaning. at least he would have had a taste of your lips once in his life.

so he lets out a shaky breath, way tenser than he should be. it is _your_ first kiss, while he had kissed hundreds of times before so why is he the one getting all anxious over it ? you softly lean into his touch, eyes still closed, and his hand finally moves from your cheek to your chin, gently holding it between his fingers. he leans in, stops inches away, hesitant.

he thinks this through once again, thumb tracing your lower lip and feeling it stretch into a smile : your beauty distracting him until he gets more focused on your supple lips under his touch than on wether or not he should really kiss you. _oh, fuck it._

he tilts your chin up towards his face, almost crashes his lips against yours. he knows that when you asked for a kiss, you simply meant the sweet press of his lips against yours, the tentativeness of a first move, fearing rejection, afraid to mess up. but atsumu doesn’t mess up, is too experienced and skilled for that, too hungry, too.

you never asked for his tongue parting your lips open and invading your mouth, dancing with yours, leading the kiss with a passion you can’t help but return the best you can — humming against his lips when he grabs and pulls you even closer to him.

your fingers reach in his hair as he pushes you back on the bed, surprised at how compliant you’re being. you seem to melt into him, and he can only pray the lord that it means something — _let her like me back._

when he finally pull away, you are red and breathless, panting and so fucking beautiful when you look at him like that. you giggle, unhooking your arms from him to let them drop on the mattress. « god, was that a memorable first kiss. »

« is it a good thing ? or a bad thing ? oh, lord, i’m really sorry if i got too carried away, i just —» you cut him up, shaking your head. it was just great and if you had wanted him to stop, you would have pushed him away. « so, hum... if you liked it, do you mind if i have the second one ? and the third, the fourth, all the others left to come ? »

you don’t think you’ve ever seen him look so anxious than right now, as he waits for you to answer. you don’t have to think much about it, much to his relief, the poor boy was dying from the nerves. « of course you can have them. » and your arms wind back up around his neck, bringing his face closer to yours, already missing the warmth of his lips.


	9. a breathy demand : « kiss me » and what the other does to respond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> atsumu beams the way he does when he sets the ball perfectly on the court or when he scores : boyish, proud and so handsome it makes you feel a certain way.

you’ve been in this situation countless times before : atsumu on top of you, pinning your arms down with an amused smile on his lips after you’ve played fight, the boy always winning, only because you never cared for the outcome and ceased to fight, letting him win.

a victory is a victory though, wether hard earned or given up, and atsumu beams the way he does when he sets the ball perfectly on the court or when he scores : boyish, proud and so handsome it makes you feel a certain way.

you don’t remember ever having felt like that around him, but it’s been a very long time since you’ve been this close with him and both your body and brain have matured, now hyper conscious of the _wrongness_ of such a suggestive position, without actually trying to shake him off, though.

both your wrists are effortlessly pinned to the mattress by one of his hands as he hovers over you while the other rest against your thigh, one of your legs loosely hooked around his waist. the knowledge of him between your legs, sets butterflies in your stomach, as well as something else : a burning _desire_ he seems to feel as well. he looks at you as if you were his prey, caught and ready to be devoured, although you know he’ll let you go as soon as you surrender.

« kiss me. » you say instead, barely whispering the words against his lips, already so close to yours. « atsumu, kiss me. »

and so he does, because your consent is the only thing he needed to finally act on his craving for your lips. he lets go of your wrists to cradle your face in one hand before he kisses you, so deep that you can’t help but hum in delight under the ministrations of his skilled tongue — he’s a good kisser, as you would have expected, but damn you didn’t realize expect him to be so good you’d be melting into him from just one kiss. your arms wrap around his shoulders to bring yourself closer, his own free hand traveling up your body to rest against the small of your already arched back, making you purr.

« god, i’ve wanted to do that for such a long time... » he says after pulling away, the both of you equally out of breath. your eyes widen under the sudden revelation, you’ve never really thought about kissing him before, always labeling the ever growing affection and the constant need for his touch and attention as an aftermath of your close friendship while he had known for a long time that he wouldn’t be contented with just being your childhood friend. he had wanted to kiss you since you both turned fifteen. « you’re the first woman i’ve really wanted to kiss. »

« why did you wait so long then ? » you ask. you don’t think you would have turned him down, but you perfectly understand his hesitation... it could have ruined your friendship, if only you hadn’t wanted it too, and this relationship you have is the second most precious thing to his heart, just between his brother, the literal other half of his soul, and his love for volleyball. « i wouldn’t have rejected you, we’re almost basically dating already. »

you go on _friendly_ dates, just the two of you. you have movie nights, and habits like so. you hold hands and litter kisses over the other’s face to make them mad... you are each other’s biggest supporter, and you can’t believe it has taken you that long to understand that what you feel is past friendship.

tsumu rolls on the bed besides you, a small smile on his lips as he watches you, all the love and adoration he always kept hidden finally running free. « so, can i finally tell everyone i’m dating my best friend ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry y'all, atsumu is all i think about and it's getting old but .... yeah.


	10. tentative kisses given in the dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you feel him scoot closer : the head that had been resting over your head dropping low enough to allow him to press a gentle kiss to your bare shoulder, exposed by the loose fit of your pajamas. « okay ? » you hear him whisper against your skin. 
> 
> « okay. » you answer, only to have him kiss you again, and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've been crying all day because i feel like a failure and my mom asked me what was wrong with me and i just screamed at her that 'I'M AN OIKAWA KIN LEAVE ME ALOOOOONE' because it's the 'i'm the child prodigy, i'm obviously and objectively better than everyone else in my direct entourage until i am not anymore bc no one is perfect no matter how hard i'll try to be and now, at the slightest inconvenience, i feel like i'm worthless and i want to die' for me . 
> 
> anyway, i love atsumu, thank you atsumu miya for being hte biggest serotonin boost ever. 
> 
> also, i know this is kinda badly written smut because i'm honetsly and weirdly not comfortable enough with writing smut for atsumu especially if there's no grand gesture of love and affection behind it bc i don't tknow i have feelings for this man and i'm not satisfied with it but anyway have atsumu smut i have a headache i need sleep

« you can come closer, you know ? » it is even ridiculous how far he is staying, way too still for it to be natural — this is atsumu we are talking about, and it is weird to have him behave this way around you. « _tsumu_ , if you keep making this awkward by standing at the other end of the bed, so far you are going to fall off from it, i’ll just ask for a change of room. you won’t feel uncomfortable then, and maybe i’ll get someone who actually wants me there. »

« what ? i’m not... i’m not uncomfortable, i just don’t want _you_ to be. » he doesn’t want you to get annoyed if he gets closer. if he does, he’ll get clingy, because that’s just how he is when he is about to fall asleep. you turn to him with a frown : where even did he get the idea that you would be opposed to share a bed with him when you agreed to, when he is the one person you feel closest to out of all the boys present at the party, and when you’ve slept with people you felt far less comfortable with in the past ? (it wasn’t such a big deal, you just had to face the other way and fall asleep.)

« the only thing i dislike about this situation is that you aren’t cuddling me yet, when i’m right here waiting for your arms around me. » he is so obviously taken aback by your demand, and you want to shake him for being so dumb. it isn’t even as if you’ve never cuddled before, just not in bed. « you know what, i’ll just switch with someone else... who was osamu with again ? last time i was paired with him, he really— »

« you like me better anyway. » he cuts you, a little grumpy. « and my cuddles are definitely better than his, i’ll remind you. » you feel a little bad for mentioning his brother and getting him all sulky, but you know him well enough by now to know that it is easy to get what you want from him when you make it a competition with his twin (whose cuddles you really enjoyed, though, so you weren’t lying). « don’t complain when you get tired of me and i don’t let you go, you are stuck until tomorrow. »

you giggle and hum, he makes it sound like a threat, as if you would want him to let go. his arms wrap around your waist, strong but gentle, and he pulls you into his chest, even though he usually prefers being the little spoon.

he buries his head in the crook of your neck, warm nose nuzzling against your skin and you let him : he can get as close and comfy as he wants, you have boundaries but they never seem to apply to him.

it takes a moment of fidgeting around before you both find the position that feels right, but as soon as you do, you melt into each other, bare legs tangled with bare legs. your head is resting on his outstretched arm, and one of your hands has its fingers laced with his while the other lays on the mattress, his free hand drawing shapes on your skin and lulling you to sleep.

you’re almost asleep when he angles his fingers differently, maybe sore from keeping his wrist in the same position for so long and let his nails feather against your skin, up and down the inside of your forearm. the feeling sending shivers down your spine, but you are not conscious enough to really care. you’ll get used to the tingling feeling soon enough, or atsumu will grow tired and stop his ministrations.

he doesn’t. not even when you squirm against him as the result of his fingers gazing just the right spot that has you breathless : your breath literally hitch in your airways and you keep it in, refusing to let it out because you are so afraid it will come up as a moan — that shit felt good, and he wasn’t even doing it on purpose.

it takes all your self control to breathe out and in again, trying your best to stay calm and will your brain to stop feeling so aroused from just a few cuddles from your _best friend_ but atsumu makes it really hard on you by being this touchy and affectionate — not that he didn’t warn you about it.

you feel him scoot closer : the head that had been resting over your head dropping low enough to allow him to press a gentle kiss to your bare shoulder, exposed by the loose fit of your pajamas. « okay ? » you hear him whisper against your skin.

« okay. » you answer, only to have him kiss you again, and again, moving his lips up until he can litter kisses in your nape, just under you ear. a sigh escapes your parted lips, and he suddenly wants to hear more. he wants you to call out his name in delight, to whimper for him to keep going — he wants you to want him the way he had always wanted you.

_« tsumu »_ you whisper when he kisses that one spot on your neck that always makes your back arch, and he smiles against your skin. his lips part, suck, he even nibble at your skin until you are hot and moaning. one of his arms unwraps from around your waist, hands trailing down until it reaches the hem of your shorts. « _atsumu, please._ »

you can’t believe he got you aroused like this from just a few kisses, but you’ve always liked him this way — it has been pure torture being his friend all this time when you’ve fantasized about him in bed on countless occasions, to have had his lips playfully kiss every part of your face (your forehead when he praises you, your cheeks when he says good morning, your nose just to make you mad), except for the place you’ve really wanted them. you want him to take your breath away, and he might just do it tonight.

his hand slides inside your pants, your legs parting to accommodate him in between. two of his fingers rub against your lower lips while his thumb circles your bundle of nerves : he is good, knows exactly where to touch, but you’re not surprised… the number of women atsumu has been with is considerable, and even though you’ve never talked about it, you knew he’s had his fair share of experience in the past, much more experience than _you_ ’ve had. one of your hand rise to cover your mouth, muffling the moans that want to spill from the magic his fingers are working on you, while the other comes to rest on his nape behind you. you just _need_ to touch him, to hold onto this situation. to make sure this is really happening and it isn’t just one of your fever dreams.

« you don’t let my brother touch you like this, right ? » his breath fans against your ear, his voice so deep that it makes you shiver. it’s the first time you hear him sound like that. « you _do_ like me better, and i’m the only one for whom you get this wet. come on, say it, don’t be shy now when you’ve so easily spread your legs for me. »

he means to sound teasing, but there’s a slightly insecure undertone in his voice. you don’t take it against you : you know he isn’t calling you easy, just that he needs reassurance. you might not see why you would want to do this with anyone that isn’t him, but atsumu can think of a hundred reasons why you would want to make out with his perfect brother instead of him. « of course i like you better, atsumu. i like you the most, i thought it was obvious. you are the only one i will give myself to like this. »

you sound feverish and genuine and he feels so blessed to have you feel that way towards him. he litters more kisses on your neck, pulling you even closer to him, so close you can feel how aroused he is against your lower back. you whisper for him to _wait_ and _stop_ , just long enough to turn around and face him.

« it’s not fair if i don’t touch you, too, right ? » you breathe out, reaching for his erection under the blankets, and gently squeezing him through the fabric of his underwear even though he tells you, _you don’t have to._ « i know, but i want to. i want to make you feel good, if you’d let me. » you’ve wanted this to happen for so long — to finally be the one to pleasure him, even if it’s just for a night. « you will let me right ? you got so hard from just touching me, that must mean something. »

and this time, you are the one leaning in to kiss him : kissing up from what is accessible of his collarbone to his neck, where you do your best to leave a mark, mere payback for all the ones he surely left on you… this will be hell to explain to the others tomorrow.

he lets out a deep sound of contentment, and you take that as your cue to slide his boxers down enough to be able to touch him skin against skin. you feel him squirm and hear him curse, unaware that he had also been waiting for this moment for almost forever. he is already aroused enough for pre-cum to be leaking from his tip, so you use it to slightly lubricate your hand before starting to stroke up and down his shaft « is it okay like this ? is it good ? do i need more lube ? »

not that you even have lube, but you _could_ find other ways to get your palm wetter. « it’s okay, it’s perfect. _you_ are perfect » he says, his own hand slipping back inside your panties to resume his ministrations on you. he rubs two fingers between your folds, coating them with your arousal before angling them against your expecting entrance. « can i ? »

you only nod in response, burying your face against his chest as he pushes one of his fingers in, makes sure you are okay —you’re so tight, how even are you so tight ?— before adding another and gently pumping in and out of you.

you muffle your moans the best you can, try to focus on pleasuring him as well as he is pleasuring you but it is hard when you both seem to takes this as a contest of who will be able to please the other best, which is a really _you_ thing to do : challenging each other is a daily occurrence in your friendship.

his thumb goes back to tend to your clit, and with it you whine, « _atsumu_ , » you finally say, breathless and moan and the way he wants you to keep calling his name forever. « you can’t do that, i’ll… you will drive me crazy… what if the others hear ? »

« let them. » he simply says. « let them hear how cute you sound when you moan _my_ name. let them know who is pleasing you so well you can’t keep your voice down. »

your face is hidden against his chest, and you’re desperately trying to hold back from orgasming right here and now, but it’s very hard when atsumu keeps curling his fingers just the right way, all the while dirty talking you… oh, how you wish he would just shut up.

your grip on his cock tighten as the simple result of you trying to keep yourself grounded, and you hear him make a sound of appreciation… maybe you understand the kick he gets out of you chanting his name in delight.« do you like that ? »

you ask, moaning the words out. you keep applying the same amount of pressure, thumb pressing harder just under the head. « _yes,_ » he sighs. « keep doing it... _princess_ you’re so good at this. »

his free hand cups your cheek, tilts your head upward so that he can kiss you on the lips. the kiss is a little sloppy, too much tongue and too much teeth, but it’s so deep and passionate that you can’t help but moan in his mouth. your walls flutter around his fingers, almost brought over the edge by his lips against yours. « are you close baby ? are you gonna come for me ? »

« is it bad that i want us to come together ? » you whimper, overwhelmed. you know you don’t have this kind of relationship with him yet, but your hand picks up its pace, hoping to get him close too.

he doesn’t stop kissing you, curses when your thumb press against his slit smearing more of his pre-cum around on his shaft. « let’s cum together. » he says when your lips part. « _ha,_ i love you so much. »

this makes you mewl in delight, the sound sweeter than anything else he could have heard in his nineteen years of existence so far. _« atsumu, i love you too. i love you. »_ you moan against his lips, your hips bucking against his hand, riding his fingers out of their own volition. you can’t take it anymore.

« _oh_ fuck, shit, princess i’m going to —» he warns you. he doesn’t really want to spill in your hand, doesn’t want to dirty you with his cum and still you refuse to let him go, even when your orgasm hits and shakes you. it takes him a little less than a minute to come as well in a moan of your name as you keep stroking him through his orgasm.

you stay close to him as you come down from your high, until you’re lucid enough again to realize that you maybe just had sex in a bed that isn’t yours. « we should clean up... » you whisper. « oh, god, if kita learns about this we’re screwed... do you think we stained the bed ? »

« i don’t think so... i hope not... we’ll worry about it in the morning though, i’m tired now and you are right, we should clean up... i think we both need a shower. » you carefully get out of bed, trying to not touch anything while you’re so dirty.

you tiptoe to the bathroom, a blush on your face as you wash your hands clean while atsumu starts the shower. « you should have let go before i... you know... i feel a little bad. » you shrug it off with a smile. you wanted to do it, and it wouldn’t have been fair if you stopped yourself before he got to his release when you so gladly came on his fingers. « do you want to hop on with me ? i mean... to save some time ? »

« if you don’t mind, sure. » you’re not embarrassed at all when you strip out of your clothes and get into the shower stall, only because his hands have roamed your body so thoroughly already, you don’t think there’s anything left to hide.

he is quick to join you, and your eyes would have lingered on his god-like figure if he hadn’t pinned you to the tiled wall in seconds. your arms wrap around his neck for support when he kisses you, pressing his hot body against yours. « tsumu, what are you doing ? »

« do you not want that ? » he says, even though your legs are already hooked around his lower waist as you melt in his arms. « i’m sorry it’s difficult to control myself when you look so good out of your clothes... » you’re not opposed to having sex with him in the shower though, already getting aroused again by the rubbing of his cock against your wetness... so much for being tired. you roll your hips to mimic his thrusts, humming softly to tell him it’s okay. his face drops in the crook of your neck where he plants kisses. « you’re on birth control, right ? » you barely have time to nod and ask him why before he slips into you, sheathing himself completely. « i just really want to cum inside you this time around. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, don't do that kids, you don't want to make out in other people's beds OR have unprotected sex


	11. kisses exchanged when one person is sitting on the other’s lap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you straighten up from your spot against aran when the empty bottle you’ve been using to play truth or dare lends on you, and with it you exclaim : 'DARE !' — proof that you are inebriated because you usually stick to truths. suna smirks and pretends to think. only pretends though, because you know from the look he is giving you that he will make you regret your choice. « i dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room. » 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW : underage drinking 
> 
> ALSO, drunk isn't consent guys, never forget that okay.

suna doesn’t care about a lot of things, or at least he doesn’t look like he does. he is listless, wears the same deadpanned expression everyday, more because he was born with it than because he doesn’t care : it is too much trouble to force his face into any friendly expression, and he doesn’t have the energy for that. not when it all goes to playing volleyball and keeping up with the twins antics, his phone always in reach — _we don’t need the memories ? yes we do. suna does._

you, on the other hand, is his complete opposite and still his best friend, always smiling, always fighting along with the twins, countless of videos of you in his phone, from all the embarrassing things you do. countless of your death glares too, when you two are alone in his room and cuddling, both tired, and when your mask slips to give way to the same resting bitch face he was gifted with — no amount of forced smiles will soften your expression.

_if you leak those pictures of me, rin, help me god..._ you always tell him when his flash blinds you, afraid of what your friends and his teammates would think if they saw you without your cheerful façade on and unaware that he already did, only to have the team beam at how pretty you look anyway, even in one of his baggy sweaters and in the midst of rolling your eyes at something stupid he said or did ; unaware that you make this face when you get tired, or when you’re drunk, when your attention falters and what is bred in the bone comes out in the flesh, that you make this face now as you lean on aran to your left, your head on his shoulder as the world spins around you but not enough for you to want to stop drinking yet, no matter how heavy your eyelids are getting.

you’re finally on break and with this you’ve decided to gather the whole team and some of your friends for a night of drinking. you really feel like you need to let out some steam, and drinking it away seems like a good idea for now, even though you’ll curse tomorrow’s hangover — you’re actually so drunk already, everyone knows it’s a matter of time before either suna (because your best friend watches over you like a brother) or kita snatches your cup away and forces you to switch to water and eat something.

you straighten up from your spot against aran when the empty bottle you’ve been using to play truth or dare lends on you, and with it you exclaim : _DARE ! —_ proof that you are inebriated because you usually stick to truths. suna smirks and pretends to think. _pretends_ , because you know from the look he is giving you that he will make you regret your choice. « i dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room. »

you roll your eyes, setting your plastic cup by your side. your friend keeps smirking, all too aware of where your affections lay. see, suna is _tired_ of your constant blabbering about one of his teammates, and he needs you to make a damn move because the boy, although head over heels for you too, wasn’t planning to make one anytime soon, so sure as he is that you wouldn’t return his feelings and suna, stuck in the middle, never felt entitled enough to give either of us a push in the other’s direction. « fuck you, rin. » but the boy only shrugs. you honestly should have expected that coming from him. « you’re so lucky i love you. »

the words come out of your mouth as easily as if it were a normal occurrence, when really, you’ve never told anyone you loved them since you were nine years old, but alcohol really has this effect on you : it just removes all filters, and you just stop thinking (and overthinking). you angle yourself to the right, slap osamu on the knee to get him to scoot away. « i’m trying to reach your brother. »

the younger miya is all too happy to comply, glancing at the priceless expression on his brother’s face as you crawl towards him. atsumu stays frozen in place when you climb onto his lap and put your hands on his shoulders for support. he hasn’t had that much to drink, but his brain still seems unable to process the situation he is in until you bend down to kiss him, only to meet his hands. « wrong twin. »

« what do you mean _wrong twin_? » you frown. you are pretty sure this is the right one, pretty voice, golden eyes, and bleached hair. « atsumu, i am not so drunk as to confuse you with your brother. »

« you are drunk enough. rin said to kiss the prettiest boy in the room, and you clearly can’t see straight if you think it is me. » he isn’t even the prettier twin, so how could he be the prettiest of all his teammates ? « like, objectively, rin is the prettiest out of all of us and that is a fact. »

« he is like my brother though ? and i wouldn’t kiss him even if you paid me to do it. i wouldn’t kiss your brother either, since rin is so in love with him. » and you barely register said boy threatening to kill you under your breath and hide his face in his hands. « i mean, did i lie ? all you talk about when we’re alone is ‘samu... who isn’t even the prettier twin, no offense to you but i said what i said. »

your attention falls back on the boy in front of you, both hands cupping his cheeks. your eyes are glossed over and a little unfocused but still, you look at him like he is the sun, the moon and all the stars. « you are the prettiest boy in this room, in this town, prefecture and country. and not only this, you are amazing, and i love you so much but you never notice. there isn’t anyone i would like to kiss more than you, so just shut up and let me do it. »

he wishes you could say that sober. maybe then he’ll believe you ; but you are drunk and so he tells you to _stop_ and that _you can’t_ , while his hands are on your hips, trying to keep you at a safe distance except that he fails to do so when you lean down again. you don’t know if he really is trying to push you away, but if he does, then he does a very poor job because while he leaned back the first time your lips brushed against his, he still made a move to chase them right when _you_ backed away. « [name] —»

« shut up. » you whisper against his lips, nose gently bumping against his, your fingers softly tangling in his hair. his own grip on your hips tighten. his hands travel up to your waist, skimpy dress riding up to the brink of decency. you hear some of the boys whistle, but you don’t really care : you don’t mind the looks, as long as atsumu stays the only one that gets to touch.

for someone so adamant to kiss you, he is surprisingly quick to kiss back when your lips finally land on his : tongue invading your mouth and dancing with yours until you’re nothing but a weak mess in his arms, barely holding yourself together. you absolutely refuse to let this moment end, go back in for so much more than just the kiss initially prompted.

you grow hotter by the second, hungrier as you whine against his lips — he responds with a deep groan of his own, returning the sentiment. he, too, craves for something other than just a drunk kiss shared during a party.

one of his hands tangles in your hair, messing with the perfect curls you’ve taken so long to style, so he can kiss you even deeper. your nails rake feather-light against his scalp, sending a delightful feeling down his spine. you taste of vodka and fruits, and he wonders if he got drunk on the taste or simply on you.

« _atsumu._ » you mewl against him, now fully seated on his lap, and the sound of his name spoken like this has him short-circuiting for an instant, only to be brought back by the feeling of you grinding down on him.

« get a fucking room, _lovebirds_. » comes rin’s voice as a snicker. « man, i dared you to _kiss_ him, not full on make out with him… it has given me nice blackmail material though. » you turn to him just in time to see him put his phone down. bastard snapped everything, but you trust him with the tape, know he’s never gonna use it for anything else other than either embarrass you or get free snacks out of you. maybe both.

atsumu has the decency to blush, utterly ashamed by his own actions, as well as scared you would regret and hate him in the morning for having taken advantage of you this way. he shouldn’t have gone with this when you were drunk, no matter if you said you loved him. for all he knows, maybe you don’t even mean it.

on the other hand, you look perfectly fine, the flush on your cheek only a result of the lack of breath and the heat of both having made out with him and the drinks you’ve had. « this is _my_ house, i’m allowed to do whatever i want i don’t need a room… but well, i guess we _could_ go upstairs… atsumu, do you want to go upstairs ? »

« no ? » he screeches. « i mean, _yes_ i do, but not when you are like this… [name], you are so drunk you don’t even know what you are doing. » you pout, childlike and ask him if he doesn’t want you, that he is mean for leading you on and making out with you if he wasn’t interested. « i assure you there’s nothing i would like more than go upstairs with a _sober_ you but… » a sighs, « you know what, yes let’s go upstairs. let’s get you in bed. to _sleep_. »

he motions for you to get up from his lap, which you manage to do only because he holds you steady by the hand before standing up in turn. he asks if you can walk, and then settles for lifting you up bridal style while you _'yay'_ in delight, wrapping your arms around his neck. « damn, why am i the one who has to act all responsible now ? come on, you know i’m the least reliable person in your entourage and still ? »

« responsible enough to tuck her in bed without doing anything else, i hope ? » rin warns, only to see him blush deeper as he gives him a death glare. « don’t look at me like that, can’t i be worried like a good brother ? »

and you chide that you love him, rin saying it back only to get under atsumu’s skin. it is always so fun to have him get worked up. « stop telling everyone you love them. » he tells you. « and shouldn’t i be the one to tell you that ? don’t do anything to my brother while i’m gone, or i swear to god i will kill you. »

« _shit_ , i thought we could all just forget about this ? this isn’t even about me, it’s about you two. i literally got you two together, i think i deserve a _thank you_ , but instead i get this ? is it suna slander hour ?»geez, it was the last time he was helping anyone. « go get this dumb-dumb in bed, she keeps advils in her desk drawer, make sure she takes one before falling asleep, even if you have to wake her up. »

he would have to indeed, seeing how you were already asleep against his chest. « well, you’ll remember to thank her tomorrow because this _dumb-dumb_ , as you said, just got you a boyfriend, because 'same never shuts the fuck up about you either so, good for you gays. »

and the squeal that left osamu’s lips as the younger brother threw his empty plastic cup at his twin, calling him a _fuckin’ traitor_ is definitely the sweetest sound rin ever got to hear… maybe you’ll both have to thank each other in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really think i'll die if i don't put some osasuna in my fics. i mean they NEAT


	12. kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa or the bed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as soon as the metallic doors close behind you, the lift slowly taking you up to your apartment on the sixth floor, your arms wrap around his neck and you pull him into a heated kiss. 
> 
> his first thought is to make a move to push you away before remembering that it is late, and that none of your neighbors would be awake at this godforsaken hour — all of them married couples, families or seniors with whom you weirdly get along perfectly with — so he instead pulls you closer by the waist, pressing you against the cold metallic wall, only leaning back when the ding announcing your arrival at the right floor resonates. « so you’re horny-horny, hm ? »

atsumu was just starting to wonder where you had gone off to when he felt the familiar warmth of your arm wrap around his shoulders from behind. he wasn’t worried in the slightest : you are friends with his friends and teammates, everyone knows you are dating and even if they didn’t, he trusts you enough not to doubt your faithfulness because he objectively can’t picture you wanting to be with anyone else but him, just as he can’t remember what it feels to love someone that isn’t you. you are a perfect match, _soulmates_ , and the only reason why he wants to keep his eyes on you when you are in company is because he gets lonely when you aren’t by his side.

he always felt that way when you weren’t around, ever since high school when you started dating — the feeling not so bad because he had his twin brother at the time, and atsumu’s never lonely when osamu is near — but this craving for you at his arm’s length has increased tenfold since you started living together a few month ago, which he admits is concerning. he needs to learn how to do things without you again, his life doesn’t revolve around you (it does when you are alone together).

you lean against him and he looks up in time to catch your lips in a sweet kiss, just before you allow yourself to fall on his lap, facing him and hiding your face in his neck, his hands coming to wrap around your waist the way they always seem to do. « baby, » he says, « what are you doing ? »

« _tsumu_ » you whisper against his skin, lips grazing his ear, so close, to make sure he will hear you over the music. you sound sultry, moaning like this in his ear in a room full of people. « i want to have sex with you. right now. »

he tenses up under your touch, the hand that has been resting on his chest sliding down at a slow pace until it comes dangerously close to where he wants it to be — god, you’ve barely done anything and yet he is so hard it is painful. embarrassingly so, as he doesn’t want anyone to notice though they probably will : people started staring when you climbed onto his lap.

he looks at you, a blush on his cheeks, only to realize that you aren’t ashamed in the slightest, the flush on your face only due to the alcohol. he asks you if you are drunk, lowkey concerned, because you don’t usually get wasted no matter how much you drink. « i don’t need to be drunk to want you _dear_ , you know i want to have sex with you all the time. »

you do. he isn’t complaining though, because it feels nice to always have you craving and begging for his touch, specially since he can’t keep his hands of you either. « let’s go home. » he says, which has you whiny. home is too far, and you want him now. « princess, i am _not_ fucking you in front of other people, that isn’t even up for discussion. now, we are going home, you’re so drunk you don’t even know what you’re asking for. »

you pout, and ask him if he would really reconsider if you were sober. he doesn’t answer — there is a slight part of him that isn’t completely against the idea of having sex with you in a public or semi-public space, just because you’re always so responsive to him it’ll show people how well he knows how to please you, and that he is the only one that can have you like this. which explains the bigger part of him that doesn’t even want to consider the prospect. atsumu is possessive and jealous, and everything you bare to his eyes and ears behind the closed doors of your apartment belongs to him, and him only. « come on, climb off my lap now. »

he says and you do, still a little frustrated, and you make a mental note that, okay, you might be slightly drunk. your arm loops around his when he gets up after you, all too happy to cuddle next to him as he leads you out of your friend’s living room, only leaving your side to fetch your jacket and help you put it on. you are feeling very hot now, but the same won’t apply outside and he doesn’t want you to catch a cold : you are a real pain in the ass when you’re sick (and also ten times more horny, which is incredible in itself. he can’t keep up with you when you are).

you are very lucky to have all your friends living in the same neighborhood as you, so the walk home isn’t too long — just long enough for you to sober up, which is great for your boyfriend and his lingering erection. he wouldn’t had done anything to you while you were drunk.

by the time you get home, the exercise and the cold has woken you up enough that you don’t need to lean onto him for support, even in your high heels (but you still cling to him because you love it). you’re still just a tad bit under the spell of the alcohol, which atsumu notice only because you giggle and insist to type in the password of the front door to your building, as well as push the button of the elevator while he watches with a lovestruck smile. you’re really adorable sometimes.

but only sometimes, he is reminded as soon as the metallic doors close behind you, the lift slowly taking you up to your apartment on the sixth floor, when your arms wrap around his neck and you pull him into a heated kiss.

his first thought is to make a move to push you away before remembering that it is late, and that none of your neighbors would be awake at this godforsaken hour — all of them married couples, families or seniors with whom you weirdly get along perfectly with — so he instead pulls you closer by the waist, pressing you against the cold metallic wall, only leaning back when the _ding_ announcing your arrival at the right floor resonates. « so you’re horny-horny, _hm_ ? »

« aren’t you ? » you ask, head tilted to the side in this adorable fashion. you only do that when you really struggle to understand something, as if atsumu not wanting you was unimaginable. (you would understand though, and it is not your intention to force him into anything. it would be fine for him to push you away and tell you that he wasn’t in the mood, it is just that it _never_ happens).

your lover smiles at you, so handsome that you thank the higher power that made him fall in love with you, and one hand takes yours while the other cups your cheek as he pulls you along in the corridor, walking backwards in direction of your front door. « i am. of course i am if it’s for you, princess. »

and he kisses you there, stumbling down the hall as a giggly mess at first, before turning breathless and whiny by the time you reach your apartment. atsumu presses you against the door, one knee already pushing between your legs and rubbing right where you need it to as he types the code to unlock the door on muscle memory alone. (how could he think of anything when you’re so intoxicating ?)

the door opens in a _bip_ and you rush inside, slamming it close behind you. you kick your shoes off, drop your coat on the floor between two kisses. you don’t think you’ve felt this needy for him since the day you moved in together.

you almost trip on shoes, and bags you’ve carelessly left on the floor : promising you’ll come around to put your stuff where it was meant to go and never doing it. you get slammed onto walls as atsumu works at unbuttoning your fancy dress, lifting you up midway to the living room only to have your legs wrap around his lower waist, a loud moan escaping your lips when he works his mouth on your neck. 

you’re naked by the time you enter the living room, trying to not arch into him under the tingling of his fingers trailing up your bare back — not when you’re trying to get him out of his clothes too.

you finally manage, let him sit you on the dining table he bumped into without meaning to. you eye the couch, not more than a few feet away... the bedroom was kinda far, but the sofa ? the sofa was right here, and still you don’t think you can wait a second more. « atsumu, please. » you whimper between kisses. « please _rail me_. »

and you meant right here and right now, over the table without further preparation, but atsumu doesn’t do it like this so he picks you up again and almost runs to your bedroom, throwing you on the bed before crawling on top of you. you are all too happy to spread your legs for him, but he still helps them open, leads one back around his hips. « are you sure you’re okay with this ? we don’t usually skip foreplay, and i wouldn’t mind… »

« i would. _fuck_ , babe i need you inside right now. » it had been torture enough to have to walk home, you were starting to get cranky. atsumu leans down to kiss your lips as he pushes into you, swallowing the delightful moan that escapes you and that gets him hoping that your neighbors are all very heavy sleepers, because you’ll be screaming until the break of dawn.


End file.
